A new story
by Freakazoid of Manga
Summary: The Harry Potter series rewritten with a new character. Bunch of OCx pairings. Mostly DracoXoc but a bit of Harry-, Fred- and George- OC pairings. Rated T for language. On permanent hold.
1. Prologue

"I just want you to be yourself; I don't want people to take advantage of or control you! I want the Draco I knew."

Those were the last words she had spoken to him. She died later that day. She hadn't perished at the hands of Potter, nor Granger or Weasley. Voldemort would never think of killing her, but not for the fact that she was his daughter, no. For another reason. The one for which she had to be killed.

When the sword had pierced her heart, she had given him a smile that seemed to say "You've freed me from my prison," while her eyes said "I wish I didn't have to leave you here."

He had done the one thing that he never thought he would have to do.

He had killed the girl that was there for him whenever he needed her. Rose had died by his hand.


	2. 1 The Sorting Hat

Shout-out to **LikeARiker-CrissColfer-Gaysex**

My first reviewer ever! Thank you so much, and I hope you stay with me as the story goes on! This is my first time publishing a story that I want to write! The other two didn't work out. You can see what stories I am and was writing on my profile!

Let me explain a few things.

1. Draco and my character...wait, that's something you find out later on.

2. My character was born...crap, that's something else you find out later.

3. Her pet is a...urgh, you find that out in this chapter.

4. My character is an...aw, I don't want to ruin that for you!

In the end, nothing was explained. Sorry.

My M rated chapter that's later on will be put as a new story, so that the younger fans aren't scarred. Don't worry, it'll say something like "A new story (chapter 19)" or something like that. It probably won't be chapter 19, though.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Draco!" He scowled at the brunette girl ushering him off the train as fast as she could. "Stop pushing me, you prat!" He received a smack over the back of the head. "Respect your elders!" He whirled on the girl, spitting, "You're only a few months older than me!" "Eleven to be exact! Now, get going!" They got off the train and were met by the half giant, Hagrid, who put them into groups of four and put them into carriages. They arrived at the castle quite quickly. As they were climbing the steps, Rose pushed past Harry, Ron, and Hermione, leaving Draco to scowl after her, still angry at her. Harry stared at her for a moment before leaning towards Draco a bit. "Who's that?" Harry asked, in a quiet voice, not taking his eyes off the girl. "Her name is -." The girl interupted quickly. "Draco, I can introduce myself, thank you very much!" There came a hiss from below, followed by a scream. "Snake!" "Where!" More screams came from the girls. The brunette whipped around, her eyes wide and shouted, "Nobody move!" Something slithered up her leg and wrapped around her neck, its head resting against her cheek. "Snakes don't like to be stepped on. Do you, Zmeesc?" She stroked the snake's head with a finger. "She's a bit nuts," Draco muttered to Harry. The girl's piercing green gaze snapped to Draco and he flinched. An elderly woman walked through the doors at the top of the stairs. She wore dark green robes and a dark green hat. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Before you eat, you will be assigned which your house. There are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor." Draco nodded, smirking with Crabbe and Goyle. The snake girl showed no emotion about the naming of the four houses. "I shall now lead you to the great hall." The big doors to the hall opened and the students stared in awe at what they saw. Four long tables stretched from the back wall to the headmaster's table took up most of the room. Benches accompanied the tables, where the older students were seated. On top of the tables sat great dishes and bowls of strange looking food that most of the first years had never seen before. McGonagall stopped beside a stool where a hat and clipboard was placed, motioning for the students to stop at the stairs. She picked the hat and clipboard up, looking at the students. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. This will determine which house you will be in for your years at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger." Hermione's eyes widened and she took a deep breath before walking up and sitting on the stool. The sorting hat moved and spoke. "Hmmm. Gryffindor!" McGonagall went down the list, calling quite a few students before she paused, but only for a few seconds. The girl, with her pet snake still wrapped loosely around her neck, looked up as her name was called. "Rose Lia Riddle."<p>

* * *

><p>First real chapter done! I know it's short, but I was in a hurry to get the first chapter up. I'm trying to work on this story as fast as I can, so please be patient!<p>

Comments appreciated!

Don't like, don't read.

And please don't comment about Mary-sues. My character does have faults, and Draco doesn't really fall in love with anyone, but remember what I said. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Simple as that.


	3. 2 The Sorting Hat 2

Shout-out to: **LikeARiker-CrissColfer-Gaysex** and **Ronixa**

For: Reviewing

Special Reason: First two to review

Thanks you guys! Hope to keep you guys along the way! I'll do my best to stick to the spine of the Harry Potter series, but I'll change a few things in some of the story.

This chapter is called The Sorting Hat 2 because the eighth chapter ( the one after The Sorting Hat in the Harry Potter series) is called The Potions Master and its the morning after everyone's sorted into their houses. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Rose Lia Riddle." The girl slowly ascended the few steps to the stool and sat down, her eyes slowly looking at the other, older students as they stared back. the atmosphere was heavy with excitement and suspense. The sorting hat grumbled before speaking aloud. "I have to say, this is going to be tricky. You have traits of each house.." Rose merely raised her eyes to the rim of the hat. "I do not care which house I am put in." The hat sighed and spoke, "That doesn't really help, you know. Well, then, let's see." It continued to mumble to itself, "Creativity, that'll get you into Ravenclaw. Loyalty, that's good for Hufflepuff. Quite cunning and resourcefulness, perfect for Slytherin. It seems you're also very daring and have plenty of courage." The room was absolutely silent as the sorting hat mauled it over for a moment. "Well, this is impossible. You have the attributes of all houses!" "Just choose one already!" "Keep your hat on!" "I don't find your pun very funny." The hat muttered something about humor before stating its decision. "Slytherin!" McGonagall took the hat off Rose's head and she sat down in one of the few spots at the Slytherin table, right beside Draco. "Oh, great! I'm stuck with you for the next seven years!" Rose ignored him and began chatting with the older Slytherin students as they cheered and greeted her.<p>

That night, when the lights were put out and the students were in bed, there was silence. The blazing torches that lit the hallways now flickered lowly like candles, casting a gentle orange glow on the floors and walls. There was the muffled patter of slow, light footsteps in the Slytherin Common Room. Zmeesc silently slithered around the corner, her eyes quickly searching the room. She let out a low hiss, and Rose stepped around the corner. "Come, Zmeesc," she whispered, letting her pet slither up her leg and looping herself around her neck. She slipped out of the dungeons that were the Slytherin Common room and dorms and flew quietly up the stairs. She walked down a deserted hallway and ran up the astronomy tower stairs, taking three steps at a time. She stopped after she closed the door to the tower room, breathing heavily. There had been more stairs than she thought. She opened one of the large windows and stepped out onto the small balcony surrounding the top of the tower. Rose sat down on the edge of the balcony, beneath the railing and let her legs gently swing back and forth over the edge. She stared out over the castle, the woods and the lake as the moon rose to its highest point in the sky. There was a dull twinkle to those piercing green eyes of hers that always had a vicious and hating gleam to them. Maybe, just maybe, there was something that she hid behind the hatred and the viciousness. Something that she didn't want others to see. Zmeesc's head swayed slowly as Rose began to sing quietly.

_Slowly fading away_

_You're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope In a world so cold?_

_Looking for a distant light_

_Someone who can save a life_

_Living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

_Can you save me now?_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you_

_I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_'Cause you're not_

_You're not alone_

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything's gone_

_But the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again_

_When will it ever end?_

_It's Hard to believe_

_It seems so out of reach_

_But I_

_I am here_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you_

_I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_'Cause you're not_

_You're not alone_

_And I will be your hope_

_When you feel like it's over_

_And i will pick you up_

_When your whole world shatters_

_When you're finally in my arms_

_Look up and see love as a face_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you_

_I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_'Cause you're not_

_You're not alone_

_And I will be your hope_

_You're not alone_

_And I will pick you up_

_And i will be your hope_

_Slowly fading away_

_Lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

She trailed off, her eyes glazing over slightly as she stared up at the moon, her eyes bright with tears. She blinked rapidly, wiping them away, while Zmeesc hissed and comfortingly rested her head against her master's cheek. "Whatever happens, Zmeesc, you can't die, okay?" she whispered. The feathered serpent hissed again, as if in agreement. "If you died...I don't know what I'd do. You're the one being that knew my mother that I can trust in with anything." Rose looked over at the large clock that was built into the tower in the courtyard of Hogwarts. It had gotten late, or rather, early, being five am. She picked up the snake and quickly, quietly, made her way back to her dorm and into bed, where she curled up with Zmeesc resting on her pillow beside her head. She closed her eyes and drifted into the clear waters of sleep.

* * *

><p>Reviews and comments appreciated! Don't like, don't read! NO comments about Mary-sues.<p>

I do not own the song.

The song is Not Alone by Red.


	4. Author's Note

Hey, my beloved readers! I just wanted to tell you that the next few days, I probably won't be updating as much or at all. Yes, today I updated my story with two chapters, but that was a total fluke, I swear to whatever all of you believe in! Tomorrow I'm going to the orthodontist, and then I'm probably going to a friend's house for a few hours and won't get home till late. Friday, I'm probably going to chill out and watch Chamber of Secrets all the way through to Half Blood Prince (just missing Philosopher's stone and Deathly Hallows part 1 & 2. I've already seen part 2 three times already [1 online, 2 theatere] it's awesome by the way so YOU GUYS HAD BETTER WATCH IT! DRACO'S GOT A BALD SPOT AT THE FRONT OF HIS HEAD XD AND YOU GET TO SEE EVERYONE'S KIDS! you'd think he'd marry Pansy, but NO! IT'S HIS GIRLFRIEND IN RL, AND WE DON'T EVEN SEE HER IN THE OTHER MOVIES! how weird is that? i'm not saying anything bad about that. crap. off-topic) and then on Saturday, i'm going to try out in this running club and then right after that I'm going to the Glen at Maple Falls (it's in the States), staying there overnight, might not come back until monday. but i will have time to write more of my story at the Glen 'cause we don't have internet there (there's a teen center, but i hate walking half an hour there and back). I hope to keep you guys with me as i write the story, so don't forget to review my story and keep watch for updates!


	5. 3 Blame Draco

(The next morning)

The first day at Hogwarts was interesting. In the morning, there was breakfast where strange but delicious food was laid on the table. After that came classes, starting with Potions taught by Professor Severus Snape. That was a bit...let's say, different. Next was Defence Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Minerva McGonagall. Lunch was very filling. The third class for the first day at Hogwarts was flying lessons. Some Gryffindor boy named Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom and ended up laying on his back with a broken arm. "Longbottom dropped something." Draco held up the Remembrall Neville had received that day during lunch from his gran. "Give it back, Malfoy!" Draco smirked at Harry as he tossed the item up in the air and caught it again. "If you want it that bad, then you can have it!" With a swift motion, he drew his arm back and hurled the Remembrall in the direction of the castle turrets. Potter got on his broom and hurtled after it. "I have this horrible feeling that I'm going to get blamed for all of this," Rose muttered as she got on her own broomstick. "You are in for a load in pain when I get back," she hissed at Draco as she flew after Harry. Potter caught the Rememberall and did a quick U-turn just before he hit the window. He tossed it up in the air, ready to catch it with his other hand, but Rose whizzed past, snatching it from him. "I'll take that," she muttered and shot back to where the others were. She circled the group, landing behind Draco and clouted him over the head. "Idiot! I told you time and again, you can get your _daddy_-" she spat, "to buy you things, instead of stealing them!" Rose looked away from Draco as Snape and McGonagall stalked up to them. Snape looked a little amused while McGonagall looked a bit surprised. "Mr. Potter, I need to see you for a moment." "Miss Riddle. My office. Now." The brunette cast one last just-wait-till-I-get-my-hands-on-you-you-prat glare at Draco before handing the Remembrall to Hermione, trusting her to give it back to Neville and following Snape while Harry went with McGonagall. They walked in silence, collected a buck-toothed, slimy-looking fifth year, and only when the door to Snape's office was shut behind them did the professor talk. "Flint, I've found you your new Seeker. Professor McGonagall noticed a few moments ago how fast Riddle is on a broom, even though it is her first time flying. Now that you know, you are both excused." The two students left and once around the corner in the hallway, began to talk. "You'd have to be fast for Snape to think of you as the Slytherin Seeker. I'm the Captain and a Chaser of the team." "I'll try my best," Rose spoke firmly, yet she couldn't keep a little of her excitement out of her voice. "I'm sure you'll do fine," Marcus smiled warmly at her. Suddenly, the older Slytherin student didn't seem so unfriendly. Excitement bubbled within Rose as she thought about her new team and her position as Seeker.

* * *

><p>Marcus sat down beside Rose. "I know you know a lot about Quidditch already, but you need to see what the Golden Snitch looks like. I'll show you tomorrow during lunch." Rose nodded, and there was silence between them. Marcus broke the silence after a moment. "Tell me, Riddle, what did you do that made Snape think you'd be perfect for the Seeker position?" She smiled, glancing down the table at a white blonde and his two brunette underlings. "Blame Draco."<p>

* * *

><p>Hey, readers! I know, it's a short chapter, but there wasn't a lot that I could write that included Rose without getting into the whole meeting Fluffy, the three headed vicious guard dog (what the hell is Hagrid thinking, calling him Fluffy! He shoulda named him Cerberus, like the guard dog of the underworld!). Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	6. Author's note 2

Hey, readers! I know, I haven't been updating. I'm thinking of rewriting A new story, and Rose will most likely appear in the third book/movie instead of the first two because, really, the first two revolve completely around Ron, Hermione and Harry (hell all the movies do), and because of that, most other characters don't show up most of the time! So, she'll appear in the third book/movie as the really mysterious, really hot, really badass new girl who knows more spells than any of the third years (except hermione...maybe XP) so look forward to it!


End file.
